Conventional X-Y potentiometer controller devices use curved bails that intersect centrally to rotate the potentiometer shafts. These designs are of relatively large size and the control stick movement is generally a 1:1 ratio with potentiometer shaft rotation. This does not provide much sensitivity, a desired sensitivity being that in which the above ratio is greater than 1:1. Another disadvantage of conventional joystick devices is their relatively high production costs.
Representative U.S. patents showing X-Y controllers are as follows: Nos. 1,715,781, 2,544,225, 2,847,661, 3,436,476, 3,541,541, 3,659,284 and 3,984,628. For the most part, the controllers of these patents all have the same drawbacks, namely the relatively high cost, high number of operating parts, and relatively low sensitivity. Because of these drawbacks, a need has continued for a low cost, simplified X-Y controller which gives a ratio of stick movement to shaft rotation of greater than 1:1.